


Waiting for you

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur wasn't a patient man





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Arthur wasn’t a patient man. During all his life, he had always managed to get what he wanted. His father had raised him in that way. Whatever you want, you have to work and do all that is necessary to obtain it. And for Arthur it had worked. He was 39 years old, CEO of his own flourishing business that he created just after finishing school, he lived in a luxurious flat in Kensington, he drove an Aston Martin. He had the life he had dreamed of.

  


It took nearly nothing to shatter all these convictions. 

  


His father’s old friend, Gaius, had asked him if he could offer his 17 years old nephew a summer job. Of course, Arthur had accepted. There was always some archiving to do and inexpensive workers were welcome.

  


What Arthur hadn’t considered was the fact that he would fall in love with that inexpensive worker.

  


Merlin was too young, clumsy,too young, impertinent and way too young.

  


None of this stopped Arthur to find him beautiful, funny, smart and perfect in all the ways all the men he kept bringing back to his flat weren’t.

  


And Arthur had no intention to bring Merlin back to his flat. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be patient, to wait for Merlin to come to him. He had no right to impose anything to him. He knew how wrong what he wanted was, how people would not understand, how Merlin himself could be afraid of what he was thinking about. 

  


So, he waited. He cracked doors open but let Merlin cross the threshold by himself. He offered but never asked. He was always there but never imposed himself.

  


It lasted for months. Merlin opening to him only to withdraw into his shell just after. It drove Arthur mad but he never really lost hope. 

  


In the end, Arthur’s patience was rewarded. And this victory was far more precious than anything else Arthur had won before. 


End file.
